Royal Pains
by KatPocketMonster
Summary: What started off as a Normal day for Malon, she sets off to Town but suddenly meets an assassin named Cassandra plotting against the Queen, with the help of her new friend Ash, they both set off to defeat Cassandra before she infiltrates her plans. Discontinued.
1. New Day

What started off as a Normal day for Malon, she sets off to Town but suddenly meets an assassin named Cassandra plotting against the Queen, with the help of her new friend Ash, they both set off to defeat Cassandra before she infiltrates her plans...

**Chapter 1: New Day**

The day starts off like any other day for Malon, wake up early, feed the animals and make breakfast. While she was having breakfast after she finished feeding the animals, she looked out the window towards the city thinking how much she'd love to go there and meet people instead of being alone working all the time. Then an idea popped into her head, "I don't think father will mind if I leave for a few hours to the city and I'll be back before sunset" she thought to herself. When she got up and checked if her father was asleep, which he was, she quietly walked off out of the ranch/home towards the city, taking her horse and cart, feeling slightly regretful for leaving without telling her father.

As Malon was happily exploring the city for the first few hours looking at the different stalls, she walked into an alley-way hoping to find something interesting, which she did. She heard a harsh, loud voice talking jut around the bend and out of curiosity decided to innocently listen, thinking it may not be anything important. "...and all I have to do is lure the Queen into my trap then BAM! ill be the new Queen and make these scums called 'commoners' be my personal slaves and clean up the city", the woman said to herself as she was writing it down with a smirk on her face whilst sitting on the steps. When Malon heard of this she quickly wanted to get out of there, when she turned to leave, she slightly bumped a trash can making a **'clang'** noise. "who is there?! show yourself this instant!" the woman yelled angrily as she stood up drawing her sword and making her way towards where Malon was hiding. Frightened, Malon made a run for it, "ahhh there you, are running wont help you!" as she started chasing after Malon.

Quickly turning a corner, she accidently ran into a young street boy cleaning the floors, before the boy could rudely resort, Malon covered his mouth and hid behind a bin watching the royal guard storm pass without noticing. With a sigh, Malon turned to the boy and apologized "im really sorry for bumping into you just now, hope I didn't hurt you in any way!?" The boy smiled kindly and asked "its alright, I'm used to it...oh and call me Ash". "oh thats a relief, then call me Malon" she smiled back at Ash, not noticing is slight blush that brushed his cheeks. Ash looked down and coughs awkwardly before asking that she seemed to be in a bit of a dilemma with the woman, which Malon later found out she's a high royal guard named Cassandra. "you know, I'm not really busy at the moment, I could help you get away from here" Ash smiled cheekily "I know all the secret passage ways around the city". Malon happily accepted his help but the she suddenly remembered what she heard Cassandra said "im not going to leave just yet, that Cassandra lady is planning an assassination on the Queen!" she frantically said to Ash. Shocked at what he heard, he asks what she could do about this. "Simple" she smirked "we will just have to keep an eye on her and find evidence so we can show the Queen" she said proudly to Ash, already making plans on how to foil Cassandras plans. Hesitantly, Ash agrees to help, but he cant help but feel something will go wrong. 

* * *

There's the first chapter of my first story :D is it good so far? D:  
Follow and Review please ^_^


	2. Bitter Endings

**Chapter 2: Bitter Endings******

Making their way around the streets, Making sure they kept well hidden, they looked around for Cassandra. While they were looking, Malon Looked up at a tower hoping to find just a glimpse of her as they would be able to track her without wondering the streets. Ash could feel Malon was starting to get tired from searching and decided to venture into the castle where the guards and knights stayed.

"We'll be sure to find her room here; all we have to do is pretend we're servants and say we had to clean her room". Feeling proud of his plan, he gently grabbed Malon's hand and made their way into the far side of the castle.

Looking around the rooms for what felt like hours, they heard a familiar voice in one of the rooms "now that I have everything planned out, all I have to do is ask the Queen for an afternoon tea and slip in the poison into her drink and right before she dies in my hands, I'll be holding her crown. When the guards come to find what happened, I'll just say she had a heart attack and she entrusted me with her crown and kingdom...perfect". Smirking, she made her way out of her room, not noticing two pairs of eyes on her every move and made her way out towards the gardens to set out her plan.

Malon and Ash looked at each other frightened of what they heard, quickly made their way into her room. "Ok...we need to look for notes, pictures or anything that has to do with this assassination, got it?" Malon asked Ash quietly, which he nodded his head and went straight to looking.

Within minutes Malon found a scroll in the draws of Cassandras desk, reading what was on there she excitedly turned to Ash "I found it! Now we need to quickly find the Queen Before..."

Cassandra interrupted, standing at the door " ...I don't think so kids, no one will be going anywhere..."

Both Malon and Ash gasped in shock as they turned to find an angry Royal guard holding her sword at her side. Quickly Malon grabbed the scroll and looked over at Ash silently pleading for help, thinking quickly Ash sadly looked at Malon, possibly for the last time and shoved her towards the door, Knocking a surprised Cassandra out of the way.

"Malon I'll keep her distracted, you need to get the scroll to the Queen!" Yelled Ash as he kept his eyes of Cassandra as she started to walk towards them. Malon looked sadly at Ash, feeling it'll be their last time and swiftly lent up to kiss him on the cheek and made a run for it. For only a few seconds Ash stood there in shock, blushing slightly but quickly shook his head and faced Cassandra. Looking for a weapon Cassandra tackled him by surprise and raised her sword above her head. Looking up at her, he knew there's no hope for him...smiling sadly at himself thinking of his short but wonderful time with Malon, he suddenly felt a jolt of pain run through his body gasping for air before everything went black.

* * *

**Bye Bye Ash... ;~;**


End file.
